


基石未定

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 发生在斯塔克科技投资的西部世界乐园中，原本是造物主的托尼作为接待员而贾维斯却是那个管理者。尽管如此，人工智能也不是真正的全知全能，他们都不知晓乐园建立之初以及埋藏在后的秘密……





	基石未定

1.

 

循环的意义在于，每当它开始的时候你都处在同一位置。

 

所以那台长得像托尼·斯塔克的接待员从睁眼到结束服务期间一直都坐在巡逻队外边的椅子里，手里把玩着永远不会扒出来的枪，脑袋上扣着纯白色的皮质帽子。当新住民没兴趣时托尼能在原地安安稳稳的待上很久，从清晨的九点一刻到十一点十时都是他的打盹时间，然后他会站起来，溜到街道对面的酒馆里打发掉午餐。

 

酒馆的名字几经更换，但那儿的老板倒是没变过，托尼买给她的酒可以注满两架马车上的橡木桶，事实却是娜塔莎把这些酒都泼到了其他人身上。午餐后托尼会去往自己的工坊为警队新下的订单做研究，铺子里通常只由他的两位学徒看着——毕竟，他是个与斯塔克同名的接待员，而托尼·斯塔克除非必要绝不自己干活。五点后，只要第一缕又灰又亮的太阳光挪到地平下面，托尼便可以收拾自己的小玩意回阁楼里去，等到晚餐时他曾记的生意伙伴敲响木门后这个一点也不西部的西部牛仔才会回到他的同僚身边。

 

通常，或者说大部分，所有时刻，两千次客流中的一千九百九十次，托尼无法完整的体验他设定中的循环；仅剩的那十次也要分出四分之三交代给维修人员。

 

换句话说，托尼·斯塔克自上线开始，一多半的时间都在被杀死，另一半则在被杀死的路上。

 

 

每天四万美金的消费阻止了一部分穷人的幻想，另一方面却也保障了游客们对幻想的各类权利。来这里的人都知道托尼·斯塔克，真正的那位，斯塔克工业的老大和西部世界的开发者——如果没有他，这些已经习惯疯狂做梦的有钱人该何去何从呢？遗憾的是他在乐园正式上线的前夕选择了不太体面的退休方式，也让斯塔克先生在离开后依然以饭后谈资的存在继续夺得别人注意力。

 

广告词很棒，乐园更棒，来的人都爱死了托尼·斯塔克的点子。直到有人发现在甜水镇的某处还坐着一位同真正的斯塔克设计得一副面孔的接待员时，人们都乐了，在怀念斯塔克的时候顺带赞扬他无与伦比的幽默感。怎样的天才才愿意用自己娱乐世人？纵然在死亡之后？或许有除了斯塔克以外的人也做到了，人们也只会记得他的名字。

 

在接待员托尼的帮助下新住民们的选择又多了几项，颇受欢迎的选择是操他（或者被他操）、杀他（然而不能被他杀死）以及听托尼讲两个笑话后再杀他。不是所有人都下得去手，但经过几天人造风沙的洗礼大部分人都学会了挽个枪花这样的基本技能，这时候再对接待员拔枪就没最初困难了。

 

“嘿，你！”托尼说，然后新住民们就可以准备拔枪了。

 

2.

 

“嘿，你！”白帽子的牛仔喊道，“就是你，没错。”

 

挽着男友手臂的女士惊讶地停下脚步，她和同行对视一眼才看过去。“下午好。”她说，叫住她的男人有着精致的小胡子和饱满的嘴唇，帽檐下露出一小截棕发。

 

“我总觉得在哪儿见过你，女士，”男人说，“你确定我们不是第一次见面吗？”

 

“他就是托尼，”此时她的同行插嘴道，“你知道的，就是那个斯塔克。”

 

这句评论没对所谓的托尼·斯塔克造成半点影响，他还是倚着警队外的木制栏杆和他们对视，嘴角勾起调笑的弧度，直到新住民主动朝他伸手。“我是艾米丽，”女人说，“虽然我们从未见过，但我不介意同你深入了解一下。”

 

“好极了艾米丽，”牛仔抬了抬帽檐，“我知道有个酒馆的藏酒非常不错，也许你的同伴也有兴趣？”

 

他在艾米丽的同行开口前补充道：“当然，不只是酒。”

 

这让托尼听起来像个为酒馆拉客的穷商人，这么几年过去依然没被投诉只能归功于他和斯塔克一模一样的脸了。艾米丽显然也是这样想的，她的男友不情不愿地紧了紧腰间的手枪跨带，迅速上前了两步和托尼保持平行。“什么叫——‘不只是酒’？”他明知故问道，女士在后面咯咯地笑。

 

“还有暴脾气的老板，”托尼走得不快，说话的调子听起来挺高兴，“她们不喜欢什么话也不说就知道闷头喝酒的客人，而你，朋友，我觉得你会不一样。”

 

脑袋上悬着的太阳不受管理部门的掌控，散出的热度也足够狠毒了。托尼带着他们绕过街道上无所事事的年轻人和玩球的小孩，一匹栗色骟马没听从它主人的口令朝旁边撅了一蹄子，差点踹到艾米丽。

 

托尼慢悠悠转过身朝向那匹马，手指搭在枪垮上：“我告诉过你——”

 

“啊，斯塔克？”那人抢在棕发男人掏出枪前开口道，“终于决定从外面回来了？”

 

“——再不管好你的马，我就让你和它变成一个样。”牛仔说，有些惊讶地收了收下巴。

 

这明显是场临时对话。艾米丽小声问她的男友大概会持续多长时间，文森特回答说按照宣传，随时可以打断。托尼叉着腰和那个独眼的黑人警官争论，几次都做出想拔枪的动作，甜水镇的风沙钻到女人的裙子里，给艾米丽带来一种如果她脱下衣服、能够顺便抖出一百吨沙子的错觉。

 

两分钟后她说：“老天，我们快进屋里去吧。”

 

文森特自然点头同意，他抬手拍在白帽牛仔的肩上。“这位先生还要为我们带路呢，”他对独眼男人说，“如果你允许的话……？”

 

“如果我说‘不’呢？”警官说。

 

被挟持在中间的托尼举起双手，扭着脖子毫无被威胁的自觉：“那我们亲爱的警长就要换人了，弗瑞。”

 

文森特不想这么早就开枪——那会失去一大半的乐趣，但被一个接待员出言反抗让他在未婚妻前挂不住面子。而被叫做弗瑞的盯着他们俩突然嗤笑出声，在文森特诧异的眼神中大力拍了拍托尼另一边肩膀。“操你，斯塔克，”他说，“去喝你的酒，套你的消息，反正今天你也找不到那家伙。”

 

说完他就俯下身去捡刚掉在地上的货物，走离开他们身边了。

 

 

“你们都什么毛病？”文森特问托尼。他在弗瑞走远后很快恢复了刚才的好心情，从口袋里摸出一块方巾擦了擦汗，又把它塞回去。“我们在西部，伙计，”托尼说，“你该庆幸刚才谈话的是治安警长，否则这个美好的早上又会被毁掉了。”

 

“通常是什么情况？”艾米丽说，“难道你们就掏出枪，看看谁的手法更好？”

 

托尼说：“就像这样。”

 

——他突然停下脚步，转身面向艾米丽和文森特时手里多了那把色泽明亮的改装枪。转轮被拨动的声音像敲在艾米丽心脏上的重锤一般。他刻意放慢的动作对新住民来讲也太快了，早在文森特手伸向枪垮之前托尼就拿枪对准了这对情侣，只要扣下扳机，在弹壳落地之时他们两也会双双倒下。

 

托尼抬高手腕，嘴里模仿着枪响的那声“嗙”。撞针只击打到空气发出咔擦咔擦的空响声。艾米丽又惊又怕地抓着文森特的手臂，直到托尼调转枪口朝下，和拔出来时一样迅速的放回跨带里才憋出一口气。她手指尖都白了。

 

“噢老天，”托尼说，“吓到你我真的很抱歉。”他听起来一点也不抱歉，甚至还拿右手比着朝自己脑袋来了一枪。

 

“你太紧张了，亲爱的，”文森特善意地笑她，“接待员没法对我们开枪。你会吗？”他又问托尼。

 

斯塔克忽视了他的前一句话：“我可没兴趣让女士流血，那是野蛮人才干的事。”他朝艾米丽笑了笑，深棕色的眼睛里似乎终于带上了点歉意，“看，就在那，我们到了。”

 

这家酒馆没挂有门牌，柱子上反而钉着好几张通缉令，上面或多或少溅着些红色的玩意，成分不明。托尼走上前和门口的姑娘寒暄了两句，便招呼新住民们过去。“……你比老板还勤快。”他们走过去时就听见深色头发的姑娘这样说，托尼靠在她旁边拉过一把椅子，侧着坐下了。“我是想偷懒，”托尼说，“新朋友！文森特和艾米丽！带他们去转转怎么样？账单我愿意付。”

 

“娜塔莎还是会拒绝你的，斯塔克。”女人说。

 

托尼没跟着进去，就像他说的那样——靠在外面偷懒是个消遣的好方法。早上的酒馆内已经聚集了一帮赌牌的闲人，他们霸占了靠窗的大桌，边上倚着另外两位风俗女郎。“他不进来吗？”艾米丽问道，她知道带路的女人会答话。

 

“你是说那位慷慨的斯塔克先生？不！”她果然回答，“他自从被老板用黑麦威士忌泼了满头后就再也不进来了，再说有个付账单的好人，还想要求什么呢？我是克莱门汀。”她对艾米丽说。

 

吧台边只站着一位高个男人，黑色帽檐压得很低。文森特带着艾米丽选择了另一边，克莱门汀让酒保给他们上最贵的藏酒——因为托尼·斯塔克愿意付钱，再说就算渗了水他们也不一定能喝的出。“娜塔莎在哪？”她问酒保，男人回以一个晦涩难懂的眼神。“她忙着呢！”酒保的声音也一样粗哑，两只磨损严重的杯子被顿在桌面上，好歹酒看起来不错。

 

他们就在这确认了后两天的行程，期间克莱门汀拉着艾米丽，告诉她“我不觉得酒保给了你最好的藏酒……但在楼上，我能给你最好的”，文森特则对赌桌产生了兴趣。他们大方地决定把托尼·斯塔克这个大型礼物留给其他游客。钢琴被弹奏。音乐顺着机械撞击淌在这家乱糟糟的酒馆里。这里没有弹奏者。

 

“除去那些莫名其妙的枪和马！”艾米丽对男友说，“我挺喜欢这里！”

 

文森特高兴于自己做了正确的旅行决定。

 

 

3.

 

后来枪响的时候她还是被吓了一跳，但很快就回神过来并被文森特的表情给逗笑了。外面传来的打斗声混杂着好几声痛呼，最后止于一声分贝过高的脏话，他们隔着酒馆脏兮兮的玻璃看到那位熟悉了十多分钟的白帽牛仔站起身来，似乎在劝架和开枪之间犹豫不决。

 

“操他妈的乐园和操他妈的斯塔克！”又一声枪响。

 

艾米丽缩在文森特旁边抖了抖肩膀。“老天，他就死了？”她问，文森特镇定地走到窗边看了两眼，最后无奈地摇了摇头。

 

“死了。”他说。

 

“天呐，还好他没跟着我们进来，”艾米丽说，“我还不能接受有人死在我面前呢。”

 

“还要酒吗，先生？”他们听到身后的酒保说，文森特转身回去要求他再来一杯刚才的那款，不要渗水。“付账的人已经死了，”新住民说，“真可惜。”

 

旁边站着的牛仔顿了顿杯子也再要了一份，却在酒保去酒柜拿储藏的空档里把钱压在了杯地下。“早上好，”这家伙朝文森特和艾米丽说话，“欢迎来到西部世界。”

 

随后他走开了，推开门前把帽子摘下来又顺了顺头发——是很浅的金色，被阳光照到的地方白得刺眼。

 

 

文森特觉得这里的接待员都有毛病。

4.

 

“托尼，请让自己上线。”

 

 

5.

 

“你好。”托尼说。他待在一个巨大的玻璃匣子中央，越过这儿还有更多、更多的玻璃匣子。

 

他被困在其中。

 

“不如告诉我今天你干了什么？”问话的人终于得到他的注意力。那是位浅粉色头发的年轻女人，衣着干练，她手里没拿任何纸笔……或者数据板，什么的。

 

“不如由你先告诉我，”棕发男人说，“你用午餐了吗？”

 

星期五——这是她的名字——像是在审视一件商品似的把接待员托尼上下扫视了一遍，最终才回答他：“你状态很好，托尼。以及没有，你想邀请我去用午餐吗？”

 

坐在椅子上浑身赤裸的斯塔克耸了耸肩，他并不在意自己身上连块遮羞用的手帕都没有。“我不认识你，”托尼说，“但我想你肯定也会喜欢这个提议，这是相识的第一步，拜托。”

 

星期五盯着托尼漂亮的棕色眼睛，后者趁此机会冲她挤眉弄眼，不得不说他这副表情十分耐看。“关闭即兴演绎对话，”最终她说，“——然后我们再来一次，你今天过得怎么样？”

 

托尼保持着刚才的姿势，再开口说话时听起来却像一条被腌制了三天的鱼：“不错，但很无趣。”

 

“请定义不错和无趣。”

 

“没有意外发生，”他说，“史蒂夫让我帮忙守班，他要去找那批该死的劫匪而我累了，刚好今天也是最后一个星期日。皮特在忙订单的事，我在警队外休息时看到两位很眼熟的家伙，便想跟着他们看能不能套出点什么。”

 

“无趣又在哪里？”星期五问。

 

“毫无收获，安安稳稳。”托尼说。

 

两秒后他补充道：“独自一人。”

 

年轻女士迅速抬起头，皱着眉头打量起对方。“很有意思的形容，托尼，”她说，“我们再来看点东西。”

 

 

——一块操作板，货真价实的那种。星期五从杂乱的工作台上挑出它才朝托尼走来，男人的目光追随着星期五，最终落点在她手里泛着莹蓝色冷光的科技产物上。她毫不掩饰地将接待员的控制代码暴露在托尼面前，总之这些东西对他来讲都没有意义。

 

她划开一张图片，放大，并把它呈现在托尼面前。

 

“这些照片对你意味着什么？”星期五说，托尼便低头去看。

 

风沙中的甜水镇。

 

“落脚点。”他回答。

 

下一张。身着隔离服的斯塔克科技员工在清除实验室污染物。

 

“这对我来说毫无意义。”

 

下一张。游客于准备室中挑选衣物。

 

“这对我来说毫无意义。”

 

高楼。

 

“我不明白，为什么给我看这些东西？”托尼说。

 

磁悬浮列车。

 

“无意义。”

 

紧张的橄榄球比赛。

 

“唔。”他抬眼对上了星期五质问的目光，又摇了摇头。

 

在西部世界上线前，发布会上的托尼·斯塔克。

 

托尼突然拍了自己大腿一下：“我喜欢这家伙的胡子。”

 

“以及？”星期五好心为他放大了照片，问道。然而男人眨着眼睛告诉她这对他来说依然没有任何意义。

 

最后一张。一位西装革履的金发男人，面前的桌上放着把老式左轮。

 

托尼看了很久，远超出他对其他照片做出评价的时间。星期五本以为她能得到一点不一样的答案，托尼却还是说：“尽管我很想说点别的——但实诚点，这对我来说毫无意义。”

 

女士没有叹气，她当着托尼的面又把操作板折叠、收了回去。未得到指令的接待员收了收下巴，重新调整好自己的坐姿，他得等着星期五再问点什么。

 

“托尼，”她说，“你是否怀疑过你所处的世界的真实性？”

 

傻问题。“我为什么要这样怀疑？”托尼说。

 

 

他看到星期五扭头对着空气，略微气愤地抬起头：“我说过他的核心代码没有问题，拜托！”不过只有下一句才对他有用——“做得好，老板，”粉色头发的女人大概是冲他说的，“你可以回到上面去了。”

 

6.

 

空无一人的回廊迫使高跟鞋敲击地面的声音重复多次，她不是故意走这样快，但快节奏暴露出那股焦虑——为什么她会焦虑？

 

十分钟前星期五给那位大忙人发了消息疑惑他在哪，九分五十七秒前就得到了回应。

 

地下八十六层，请带一桶冰块下来，谢谢。

 

他根本不像名义上技术部门的头子，毕竟他擅离职守的次数根据章程、足以被开除一百遍还有多。她手里除了一块操作板没别的东西，而冰块？难道在地下八十六层还有人想喝加冰的威士忌？

 

星期五越走越快，电梯在她抵达前便敞开了门，在得到授权指令后这个钢铁囚笼就顺着指令带它唯一的乘客下沉。三十年前的八十六层还是一切开始的地方，斯塔克工业的开拓使海岛完全变了模样，也使得这处起点变成了某种意义上的冷藏库。

 

冷冽的电子音提醒她已抵达电梯已抵达目的地，将在三秒后开门。星期五已经嗅到外面流通不畅的空气已经借着缝隙钻进电梯里。是死物的味道。

 

——没有失修的管道积水，没有异常的黑暗，负责隔离退役接待员的合金滑门已经大打开，顶层大功率的照明灯每隔五米点亮一盏，恰好为她指明一条道路。

 

“记录显示，八十六层的空气循环系统和水管都坏掉了。”星期五说，她的声音就伴着鞋跟敲击的节奏在这片空间里传到很远。

 

“那是一个月前的记录，”有人回应她，“但没有部门想派人下来维修，我只能自己动手了。”

 

“所以你能够抽出时间，既在质检部门帮忙又在顶层闲逛，还能把这里整理好？”星期五环视周围，“而修复一台接待员又能耗费你多久呢，贾维斯？”

 

她跟着照明的引导已经走到最里面，隔着那片毛玻璃就是要找的家伙——他半侧着身子看向星期五。

 

“我要的冰块在哪？”贾维斯却说。

 

“没有冰块！”星期五说，“也许下次你该在这里添置一台制冰机，它才能永久性解决你的问题……他是新退役下来的？”

 

这间停尸房一般的房间正中也有着操作台。金发男人手边边缘正坐着一台启动着的接待员。被切除额叶的他们无法做更多指令，除非有人用最高权限做出修改。

 

“有时候你太像人类了，星期五。”贾维斯说，他抬起手点了点自己太阳穴。

 

“我当然知道怎么调用数据，谢谢。”姑娘说，她抱起双臂看着对方是如何挑开接待员腕关节处的皮肤，闭眼再睁眼的空档里男人已经修改好机器的后台程序。看起来他早就折腾好了一切，他只是做给星期五看。

 

贾维斯拍了拍那家伙的手臂：“辛苦你了，上尉。”

 

 

星期五的目光随着这台接待员离开时的沉重脚步移动，直到它并入退役同僚们的队伍末端才转回来。

 

 

“我们需要谈谈。”星期五说。

 

“就像我说的那样，”贾维斯站起身，抚平了西装外套上的褶皱，“你不必大费周章的跑来找我在哪，我一直在线。”

 

“你强调仪式感，别以为我不知道。这条语句是你写进来的！”

 

“面对面交谈并不意味着仪式感，”贾维斯说，“反而会浪费我们更多时间——这就是为何我能在质检部门帮忙、闲逛和修理管道之间达成平衡。你想和我谈什么？”

 

星期五眼睛里写满了烦躁。“读读我的数据，”她想把操作板递交给对方，“节约时间，不是吗？”

 

她的手悬在空中僵持不动。贾维斯没有接过来的意思。

 

“你是独立的人工智能，”他摇着头说，“我不想侵犯你的隐私。”

 

年轻的人工智能人踏前一步，强硬地把操作板塞到贾维斯手里。“真不敢相信你才是老板最得意的作品，”她阻止金发同僚开口想解释什么，“男人们都这样优柔寡断吗？”

 

——也许在她看来，交付操作板就代表着仪式完成。尽管这块科技产物对两位人工智能来讲毫无帮助。

 

“这是接待员的基石，”贾维斯说，在短暂和星期五对视后他又移开了眼睛，“独立的，可控的，类人的。你能对我的反应感到焦躁大半要归功于先生的代码，剩下那部分才属于你的自我意识。

 

这么多年来他们一直在追求更像人类的接待员——游客们想体验到与同类交谈、厮杀的快感，而不是和机器的。优柔寡断于接待员恰好是一项优点，星期五，如果你想要更高效的讽刺我，不如试试……”

 

他举高那块闪烁着荧光蓝的操作板，上面显示出距离他们最近的接待员名称：

 

贾维斯·斯塔克。

 

“想也别想，我才不要配合你玩这个。”星期五立刻说。

 

人工智能笑了笑，下拉又调出对方的实体数据。

 

“说说看，‘关闭所有运动功能’？”他说。

 

粉色头发的姑娘翻出一个白眼，忽视了对方的要求。“现在时机正好，我需要对这台机体做一个短暂的升级，”贾维斯继续说了下去，“大概二十分钟左右，就拜托你帮个小忙？”

 

“不。”

 

“关闭所有运动功能。”

 

于是星期五保持着鄙夷的姿势僵在那儿一动也不动了，灯光从头顶投下一小片阴影。她的嘴唇还半张着，眼瞳里倒映出她那靠在操作台边上的金发兄长。两分钟后，等到贾维斯为自己写完升级代码她才像重新通了电似的动作起来。

 

她这次毫不犹豫地说：“关闭所有运动功能。”

 

贾维斯活动了下手腕和脖颈，将操作板递还给星期五。“所以，你到底想和我谈什么？”他说，看起来完全没被那条语音指令困扰到。

 

“我们可以留到下次再谈，”星期五说，“既然你如此想尊重我的隐私的话。”

 

贾维斯微微颔首：“托尼。”

 

他又说：“你可以回到上面去了，星期五。走的时候请顺便带上门。”

 

 

星期五离开时电梯又赶在她抵达前敞开了门，并用贾维斯的声音提示她道“地下八十六层，请表明您的身份”。她知道声音的主人之一此刻正坐在房间里，像个纯粹的死物，只有蓝眼睛还亮着，无数数据流冲刷进这台机体的大脑灰质将之升级。他的手指交握住，领带垂下来碰到裁剪得当的西裤，脚上的皮鞋没有沾上一丁点灰尘——灰尘，或者人造砂石，无论那是否来自甜水镇。

 

在他们谈话期间上一个循环又结束了，后台告诉她托尼这次没撑过半小时。

 

她不明白为什么托尼·斯塔克总是死得那样快。


End file.
